


Big Bun Judy

by Loyal_Royal_Panda



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyal_Royal_Panda/pseuds/Loyal_Royal_Panda
Summary: In which Judy was born as a flemish giant, which leads to some major differences the farther along things go.





	1. Fat bunny and fox settle their differences

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by art from bluedouble on tumblr and deviantart

Bonnie Hopps lived a happy life with her husband down in Bunnyburrow. She could never fathom anyone ever wanting to leave this little slice of heaven. Sure the Gray's down the way were foxes, but as long as they kept their distance, she could only give it a passing thought of concern. Stu and her had been marred three years and had twelve litters adding up to one hundred and eight kits in total so far. Her family was now steadily beginning to take up the majority of the family burrow. She remembered when she first brought Stu over. He felt so out of place entering as a stranger into her family. Now with over a hundred kits calling him dad having the run of the place, he had no need to worry over it. She loved him, he loved her; And their children were perfect no matter what.

 

Bonnie was in the hospital waiting room, again pregnant. But that was nothing new for a prodigiously breeding mammal wed to biologically compatible partner of the opposite sex who also breed prodigiously. What was different was the fact she was a week in and looked like she was in one and a half. She was scared about what could be happening inside her. Did she have a tumor? Was something wrong with her? Or, Frith forbid, one of her children? Her mind ran away with ideas and horrors she dared not even fathom before. She felt a paw wrap around hers, stilling the bouncing leg that she didn't even know was bouncing, and turned to her husband. “Its gonna be ok Bon-Bon.” 

Bonnie took a breath. Despite Stu's words she felt no better. “You don't know that Stu. I-I don't know if its bloating o-o-or if something else.” Stu squeezed her paw in an effort to comfort her. She gulped as an ugly thought entered her. Her voice shook. “They say every mother bunny has to know this feeling eventually. Losing a kit or two-”

Her husband grabbed her other paw, now facing her fully. “Don't you think about that right now. You haven't even been with the doctor yet!” Grounded by Stu's words, she gripped his digits. She hated not knowing when something was wrong in her family. She nursed a hundred kits to health. Kissed their cuts and bruises. Made them soup when they were sick. She had to know.

After giving urine test and having a small mammals IV inserted into her arm, she sat in a bed until a nurse ferried her over into a room. Changed into a hospital gown, a half hour of waiting with Stu was finished when a squirrel walked in. “Bonnie Hopps. I'm doctor Nutella.” They gave him a puzzled look. “And, yes...I've heard all the jokes.”

“Honestly I cant think of nothing.” Admitted Stu. Earning him a small annoyed glare from the doctor.

Bonnie thanked him for seeing her. “Doctor something is...different about this pregnancy.” The doctor raised a red furred brow.

“How long have you been pregnant?” She gave her answer of one week to him. She did not like how his brow furrowed. “Well lets get an ultrasound done and find out whats going on in their.”

After being ferried to a darker lit room, Bonnie lifted up her dress as instructed as a nurse rubbed a warm solution on her swollen belly. As the nurse moved the ultrasound pad across, Bonnie looked at the screen of black and white, trying to make out shapes she could recognize from previous ultrasounds. She dreaded everything that she could imagine being told. A few minutes passed in silence that seemed to drag on for hours in her mind. 

It ended unceremoniously when she was once again moved back to the waiting room. Another eternity of waiting with Stu ended when the doctor walked in, hopping up on a platform with the nurse carrying the scans.

“Well I have nothing but good news Mrs. Hopps.” She and Stu released the breath they didn't know they were both collectively holding. The doctor held an amused look on his face from the action. “Congratulations Ms. Hopps. Your a mother of four baby kits.”

Only four? She thought in alarm. Four did not make a belly that big. “Well what about the bloating?” She exclaimed. “That doesn't look like four kits. More like ten!”

The doctor placed the scans on a back lit panel to give her a look. “See that big blob?” he poked it with a pen. “That whole thing, is just one kit.”

Stu cursed under his breath. “They get that big? I thought only Elephants got that big!”

“Nope. Thanks to the genetic lottery, and recessive genes most likely; your big baby is a Flemish giant!” Bonnie let the two converse as she stared at the blob on the screen. That one is gonna take a whole crib just to take care of! She thought. How much are they gonna need too eat? Will they fit in as giant bunny? She was snapped out of her thoughts when the doctor waved his paws in front of her face.

“Oh! I'm sorry doctor. What were you saying?”

The doctors face held a unreadable expression. She was not sure if it bode well for her. “Mrs. Hopps. Although the baby is not a problem now. It's going to present problems the further along you go along pregnancy.” Her thoughts seemed woefully slow and quick all at once out of concern for her baby.

“What problems?”

The doctor turned off the screen. “To put it simply, shes going to grow to big for you to carry her safely, and to give natural birth to. And she could put the other kits in danger if she is carried to term.”

Bonnie calmed herself. Shes had to have surgery before to deliver a few kits. But never before they were ready. “Their has to be something!”

Dr Nutella logged into the rooms computer. “Well yes. You can carry her till they reach a safe point, with minimal risk. After witch we can operate and remove her safely at Zootopia hospital along with the other two.” Bonnie released her held breath. “Ok! Yeah! I can go to Zootopia, kids can even see the sights!”

“Good ill let my friend doctor Grizz know!”

Bonnie froze.

A bear?!

 

The last thing Bonnie remember was Stu holding her paw as a nurse injected with that sleep stuff that felt absolutely amazing as she was knocked out. She was still not thrilled that a six foot grizzly bear was going to cut her open, no matter how nice and enthusiastic he seemed.

“Were just gonna send you of to dream land, get those cute little buggers out, and stitch you back up; Easy peasy!” He made it sound like it was an amazing thing to give into a predators nature and cut her open. Although thankfully not with his claws. The size difference alone gave her alarm as to how well he could manage a work as delicate as this on a mammal so small. But she was constantly assured that his paws were unnaturally steady and precise.

At least he had gloves

Waking up with a gaggle of her children surrounding her and Stu passed out with his head on her lap, the first thing she noticed in the hospital room was her significantly less swollen belly. Her children greeted her and hugged her giving comfort that woke her husband, who then repeated their actions tenfold. “The doc said to give you a half day before they let out off the bed too see them.” Bonnie sighed. Damn medical regulations. “I'm so glad I didn't have to wait months for this. How can bigger mammals hold them in for so long?”

Stu let out an amused breath. “I don't know. Maybe they clench?” Bonnie and some of her kits shared a small laughed. They passed the day along with small talk and the hospitals TV. She eventually allowed herself to sleep for a bit longer.

She awoke mildly confused to up to the sound of Stu talking to someone. “-f shes ready, we can take you to see your little-giant miracle baby and her siblings. She just wont be allowed to walk today so she has to be carried by a nurse.” Bonnie felt relieved. She was really excited to meet the kit that could just not wait to get out, and ended up dragging her siblings out with her. She was less excited when the nurse, a lion, arrived. Bonnie was halfway into terror as the lion carried her to the nursery. Being in the cradling clawed paws of a giant mammal that could kill her if he squeezed was something that normally wouldn't fly with her. But her interest of meeting her fat baby out stripped her fear when they arrived into the nursery. As they moved through the aisles of cribs and parents, they came to small several glass cases standing on what looked like a cabinet. In each was baby bunny with a wires and a breather attached. Three girls with pink caps, with one baby boy in blue.

The pink cap furthest to the left was twice the size of the other kits, gently breathing, her eyes closed like the others.

She was a mother a hundred times over, but she could never get over looking at newborns. It broke her heart seeing any of her baby's like this. She had premature births before, every bunny mother knows a few kits like that. “Shes perfectly fine Mrs. Hopps.” Said the lion. “She just needs two weeks before we know their healthy enough to survive outside. ” Bonnie breathed in relief and gazed at her baby bunny. Her gray fur that turned pale on her muzzle and belly. The black tips of her ears.

She was easily the size of the lions thumb. “So Bonnie.” said Stu. “What are we gonna name her?”

 

Judy knew she was different from her brothers and sisters. How could she not? She was barely eight and she was as tall as her mom. She heard people whisper about her behind her back. The kids at school making a joke of mistaking her for someone older. She always sat in the back. Always ignored the looks she got. The kids asking if she was just a big dumb bunny. She was told that feeding her was harder and harder on her mother the bigger she got. She was told the circumstances of her birth. And it made her feel guilt; though she was always told it was never her fault. She just wanted to be small again. She wanted to sit on her mothers lap and curl up with her brothers and sisters. Roughhouse with them without fear of hurting them. She dreamed of being able to fit into small spaces so she could play hide and seek like the rest. Dreamed of being able be carried like her other sibling her age. She wished she was born just a tad smaller.

Until she started to see the benefits of being big and tall. Who else could reach the top shelf at her age? Who else could scare of jerks with sheer size alone? Judy Hopps once herd it said from one of her nerdy elder sisters she was like Gullum from lord of the rings. She loved and hated herself. 

She could jump like no other! She was told that was cheating.

She could see over a sea of bunny's! She couldn't hide as well when she was in trouble.

She was stronger then anyone! She had to do farm work.

And when she played games with her brothers and sisters, she at her best when she played arbitrator. Making sure everything was fair and no one broke the rules. So it came as no surprise when she began to show a growing interest in cop shows and movies. Sneaking into her family burrows theater to catch a PG-thirteen film, episodes of “Lamb and order” from behind the couch, and old mystery books she could dig up from her family's library. So when her school was doing a play for a festival next year she knew exactly what part she wanted play. If Sharla could be an astronaut, then she could be a police officer.

 

“Give me your tickets right now, or I'm gonna kick your meek little sheep butt!” Judy saw Gideon Grey push Sharla by the head from her spying spot behind the tree. The fox was a menace, a year or two younger then her, but big and mean enough to push others around. It just didn't sit right with her how some mammals could just be mean for no reason. Maybe they were just born that way, she figured.

“Ow!” Cried Sharla, her brother and one of Judys sibling cowering behind her. She spied Gideon's minion Travis sneaking up on them from behind, herding them towards the fox. “Cut it out Gideon!”

Gideon snatched the tickets from Sharla's hoof, stuffing them into his overalls. “BAA! BAA! Whaddaya gonna do? Cry?”

Judy had enough. “Hey!” She shouted as she stepped out from behind the tree. “You heard her, cut it out.” She felt her little bunny heart beginning to beat harder. A swelling feeling seemed to tighten her chest. She was a good bunny head taller then Gideon, but he was just as thickly built as her. Gideon's eyes sized her up, the smirk that creased his face seemed forced. Travis seemed alarmed by her sudden appearance, and took position behind Gideon, evidently planning on using him as a meat-shield if a fight broke out.

He stalked towards her, Travis sniveling behind him keeping pace. “Nice costume loser. What crazy world are you living in where you think a bunny could be a cop?”

Judy furrowed her brow. This confirmed it. She had told them to stop but Gideon was set in his ways. But she from what she learned from cartoons and books was that she should extend one last chance. She extended her paw to him palm up, without a hint of fear. “Kindly return my friends tickets.” She stated demandingly.

Gideon patted his chest in faux invitation. “Come and get em. But watch out cause I'm a fox!” He extended his paws menacingly towards her, making her shift back a just a bit, but never losing ground as she maintained her stern expression. “And like you said in your dumb little stage play...us predators used to eat pray!” He nearly shouted at her with those last words, causing her to shift back as they now stood face to face. “And that killer instinct is still in a dunnah.” Travis beat her to when he tried to correct Gideon, earning him a light slap from the fox. Regardless, she puffed out her chest at Gideon. “You don't scare me Gideon!”

Judy vaguely remembered something her mother once said about how predators react to a challenge. How they can't resist a conflict when someone stands up to them or makes them mad. When Gideon tried to shove her down, she mused that she was probably triggering his predatory instincts. At this point, a predator will only give into a superior show of force. So when she recovered from simply stumbling back, she retaliated.

She punched Gideon in the snout, which earned her a yelp. The fox responded by tackling her to the ground. She kicked, slapped and screamed as Gideon clawed, snarled and tried to get an upper hand in the fight he was losing to the larger bunny. He only managed to claw her cheek before the fight ended after little more then a minuet, when Gideon was pulled off of her from an unseen force as a male voice roared its way into the world.

“God Damn it Son! What the hell are you doing!”

When she looked up she saw another fox grabbing Gideon by the arm as he dragged him up. His face contorted in an angry scowl. Gideon's father was skinny, his fur a muted shade of almost colorless red. But what she found herself focusing on was how Gideon's tail and ears were pulled as close to himself as possible. His eyes cast away from the older fox to the ground, his head hung. She turned back to his father when he shouted again.

“I asked you a question!”

Gideon mumbled something timidly, his brow scrunched and his free hand clenched. Judy had never seen Gideon act this way. So fearful and timid despite his obvious predatory need to fight back. But what she saw next shook her perception of Gideon Gray.

His father smacked him on the head. A stray claw cut his scalp. And Gideon started crying. He didn't sniffle. His brow seemed to tighten when his father yelled at him. again “Tell me now son.”

Gideon relented and spoke in a flat voice. “I wanted the tickets.” His father demanded to show him after releasing his arm. As Gideon reached into his overalls, his eyes widened when his paws came out empty. He patted over his chest trying to feel for them. Judy upon realizing what was happening looked at the tickets in her paw. She didn't even remember snatching them in the struggle. Gideon's father became even more angry when Gideon spoke next.

“I-I-I Don t have em!”

His father scolded him some more. “Start'in fights for tickets they don't even have?!”

When Gideon's father moved to grabbed his son and drag him off, Judy suddenly spoke without thinking.

“We were playing!”

Gideon and his father turned their heads to her. Gideon wore an expression of shock while his father seemed to regard her with suspicion, his eyes drifted on her cheek and back at his son. Judy felt the tightness in her chest increase. She never told a lie before, only bad people lie. But she couldn't just sit around either. She didn't like the way Gideon's father was looking at her. It was like he was annoyed at being interrupted. He turned to his son. “That true Gidd?” He said it as though he didn't believe her. Gideon stammered a bit, and Judy saw his fathers brow tighten at each almost-word. So she decided to build with her lie.

“We...we wanted to...hold a contest to...see who gets the tickets!” she stated. She felt terrible lying to someone. Her heart thumping in her chest harder and harder. Until she saw Gideon's father slack his grip and his brow un-clench slightly with a sigh. He let go of Gideon's arm. The young tod rubbed where his fathers paw gripped him.

“Next time you wanna fight, don't fight with prey. Your a pred, your stronger then them. Pred n pray dont mix”

Gideon let out a meek “Yes pa.” And his father walked off after telling him to go to the truck after he was finished playing with the “Big bun.” Judy watched Gideon walk over to the back of a booth and sat, his arms wrapped around his knees, his eyes made contact with hers on occasion. He seemed to be contemplating. Judy had never seen him like this, never saw the tense look on his face in all the time she knew him. His damp cheeks drying in the air. After what felt like a long time, she sat down next to him. He glanced at her and back to the dirt before he spoke.

“Thanks.”

He got up and walked away.

 

The next time she saw Gideon Grey was at school. He was in his usual spot at recess. Travis was speaking with him, but Gideon looked like he was in different world. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but the sad look on the ferrets face meant something was happening. Gideon said something back; Travis nodded, and then walked away to the swing sets. Gideon must have somehow sensed her eyes when he decided to look up and made eye contact with Judy again. Much to her surprise he waved at her, she returned the gesture. The day after that, his eyes drifted on her now definitely scarred cheek when he walked past her taking his seat. Throughout the class time as he struggled to pay attention to the teacher fidgeting in his seat, his eyes kept drifting to her cheeks. Unknown to Judy, he had decided to do something, he was just trying to swallow his pride and finally do it.

One weekend later as she sat chatting with her friends, Sharla tensed up and let out a small gasp when her gaze drifted behind Judy. When she turned around as some of her friends scooted a bit behind her as discreetly as possible, she saw Gideon gray holding a bag in his paw, his face tense as he he stood there. He looked surprisingly timid, rocking in place as his eyes darted from Judy and all her friends.

Sharla's brother spoke first in an accusatory tone. “What do you want Gideon.” The message was sent. “Get away from us” Gideon looked like he regretted coming, but he spoke nonetheless.

“I...I wanted t-to...Give you these.” He lifted up the bag to Judy. She smelt something sweet from the bag...that also smelt somewhat burnt. She barely heard Bobby tell her that it was a trick when she accepted it in her paws. Opening it up, Judy was surprised to see cookies. Some looked burnt but most still looked at least passable. She looked back at her friends, who seemed more then a bit confused as they digested this strange event taking place. Gideon wore an uncomfortable expression. She felt like he was waiting for her to try one, so she grabbed one the least burnt ones from the bag and took a bite.

She definitely tasted the burned underside of the cookie, but it was still sweet despite that. Gideon seemed satisfied, said bye, and walked away.

A week after that he timidly asked her if she liked them, she gave her honest opinion. “Their nice, but maybe don't wait so long to take them out.” He seemed mildly offended be her honesty, but the next time he came with a bag he had seemed to take the lesson to heart. Gideon didn't know how to apologize, and it was a long time after bribing his way into her circle of friends with food when he finally said it.

Gideon became her best friend, but he would apologize for scratching her face almost every time they met until he was satisfied she had accepted his non-baked apology's. Judy's father thew a small fit when she invited him over to play. But as time went on he seemed to become less and less upset with the fact that a fox was in his burrow; or at least just one fox in particular.

Over time she would notice a bruise or cut on him from time to time, and how he seemed to always want to be that last to go home on their play dates with her other friends. He would tell her he got them roughhousing or in being clumsy, but she knew he was lying about how he got them. It was around high school when he opened up the truth to her, and when he decided to go see counseling for how to approach getting away from his father. Gideon along with her other friends supported each other's dreams throughout their education well into college. Sharla was close to her dream of going to space, or failing that: settle for the air force. Bobby made a small career filling commissions and indie games with his compositions. Gideon eventually found his calling with therapeutic baking, and was on his way to opening his business, with a little help from her family.

And Judy was finally accepted into the police academy.


	2. Fat bunny gets the job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is a cop now, and her parents are still mildly racist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so you know, I'm only either expanding or adding scenes impacted by her difference in size. so its not a full retelling.

Major Mirren Friedkin admired Judy's preparedness for the hardships of training, but the waist high bunny had mistook being strong for being ready. Judy was strong for a rabbit, and her size had contributed to that. The big bunny had taken martial arts classes, and had self imposed a rigorous workout routine to help build muscles under her thick chubby looking fuzz. But she was a hot head; Thinking that knowing the law front to back, and knowing basic combat before training gave her the right to move ahead to the more advanced classes off the bat. Friedkin did not train heroes or loose cannons, she trained cops. Beyond needing the obvious adjustment, the bunny did had the making of a great officer, all she needed to do was beat the assumptions out of Judy Hopps and replace them with actual skill and preparedness. She honestly did not want the big bunny to fail.

So she trained her hard. Berated her at every misstep and mistake. Whether for not minding her ears, failing at the environment courses, or just slipping in the toilet, she yelled her false disdain at the rabbit. All the while letting herself smile when the bunny overcame a challenge. The big bunny could tackle problems and hold her own. She took special class to handle a number of unorthodox situations. The rabbit trained hard. Harder then others in her class, always looking to prove she was more then some country bunny in over her head.

The times she had seen Hopps in the barracks or the cafeteria, the rabbit was either deep in study's or exercising; sometimes both. She never really saw Hopps on her free time. Most likely messaging family. The major knew rabbits had large family's, so praise from them should not have been in short supply for the thick looking rabbit.

She was proven wrong when she walked by inspecting the barracks before she handed her duty off to the nocturnal training crew. She was running late having to deal with last minuet paperwork. Walking down the out the hall outside to her car past barracks, as she rounded the corner she began to hear voices in conversation. One she recognized as the only bunny in the training grounds. The other, an older sounding woman. Friedkin found herself eves dropping much to her own surprise.

“-Shame in giving up. No one will blame you sweetie.” Said a motherly female voice. If it was Hopps's mother then what could they be talking about? Hopps was never one to be discouraged by anything. Hell, she punched a rhino that was ten times her height in the groin. Poor Nigel was bed ridden for the rest of the day, after Hopps had apologized profusely. “If it ever gets too hard you can come back.”

Hopps's voice seemed to be masking offense. “Mom, I am fine. I don't need you to come over to pick me up.” Her mother tried to get a word in only for Hopps to interrupt. “OR ANY of you...for that matter. I want this mom, I've waited my whole life for this. And its going great! I'm improving greatly in the environmental courses, I've finally managed to take down large mammals with groin protection, and I finally feel like I'm going to succeed to something outside of what any bunny has before!” The major agreed, if Hopps had just a fraction of her determination, she would still make first bunny cop.

Her mothers soft voice finally broke in after a pause. “I just don't want you to set yourself up for failure Judy.” Judy huffed out an annoyed breath at that. Friedkin did not like this parenting style. A good parent tells their kids to follow their dreams, but still be realistic about it. These ones seemed like they discouraged the idea of even trying if there was a threat of failure. “You know you always have the farm to go back too. And you have a place waiting for you here.” Judy sucked in a breath to reply when her phone buzzed she was receiving another message. She said goodbye to her mother, and answered the call.

A male voice with a thick accent answered. Friedkin knew few mammals from the country that had a similar southern drawl that were as thick as this new voice. Most of her recruits that came from Bunnyburrow were larger mammals, who's family's had moved to the burrows seeking either a quite life or more rustic employment and business opportunitys. “Hey their Judy!” Judy must have been wearing a sour face since the voice asked her what was wrong.

She huffed. Friedkin was used to hearing Judy huff when a problem had her stumped. She even stamped her foot when she thought she was alone. She wanted to call it cute, but the rabbit had gotten enough of that from the other trainees who were wishfully insensitive.“Where to start. parents still don't believe in me. The excuses to get me back to the farm. And the fact that I'm actually succeeding...and they still think I'm in over my head.” Friedkin heard a bump, she assumed it must have been her head bumping against the wall. “I just want them to believe in me.”

“Hey we still believe in you Judy. Me, Sharla, Bobby and all the rest. You didn't give up in our dreams and we wont give up on yours. ” Judy thanked the male voice. “Anyway...I know your gonna do great. You did great before, and your gonna keep doing great. Heck! At this rate Sharla wont be the only one on TV.” Content that the chat had moved on from the depressing subject, Friedkin had decided to interrupt the chat by pretending to walk by. She started by patting her paws on the ground softly and then gradually harder to create the illusion of approach. She stopped when Judy spoke again.

“So major, you want to say hi to my friends?” The major peek to see Hopps getting up from sitting cross legged against the wall. She was mildly surprised to see a fox on the screen. He waved to her as Judy said goodbye and hung up. She stood to attention at her presence, as was expected of her and any recruit. The bunny turning up to look at her with a slightly amused smile that she forced into a stoic expression. Friedkin had to admit to herself, she felt awkward.

Friedkin crossed her arms, assuming authority. “So...Hopps. How long did you know I was their?”

“These ears aren't just for show mam.”

Friedkin felt bad, more out of getting caught then guilt for listening. But she was her superior. So she didn't need to admit to it. What she could do was give a Hopps a bit more encouragement. “I'm sorry about that bunny bumkins. But I do have a right to listen to what may affect my recruits performance. Especially when their having a chat out in the open on the path I take to my car.”

”Your usually not here at this time.” Judy caught on to her informality as Friedkin gave her a look. “I'm sorry mam it wont happen again. I'm just...frustrated with family is all.” Judy had a strained look to her as she spoke of family. The major knew a few cops in family's that disapproved of police work. Either from stigma from past experience or just plain lack of confidence in police skill. Heck she knew a few that had been all but forced into police work by family tradition.

Friedkin knelt down with the force and grace of any mammal of her size. She felt a bit of amusement when Judy looked like she had felt the impact of her knee on the ground. She contemplated a bit before speaking. “Bunny. I have dealt with all sorts of family related issues. But id be more worried about your confidence if it wasn't for your friend on the phone their.” Judy eyes widened at what her superior had just said. “Your doing good fluffs. Your a good cop. And you stand apart from the lineup. I expect you to pass.” With that, the major got up and left to her car. Leaving an encouraged Judy to study and rest for the night.  
It would not be long after when Judy did pass, with flying colors no less.

 

Judy was feeling good as she rested outside by a fire with her friends and some close siblings. She was valedictorian of her class. She had excelled in the physical courses. And she had finally graduated, with flying colors no less. The mayor of Zootopia had personally shown up to officially instate her into precinct one. She had spent the night with her family and friends partying. Reveling in being the first bunny cop in Zootopia, and the first mammal of her size assigned to a district for lager mammals. Gideon was the first to show up, her father giving the baker fox all the warm friendliness he could muster. He was currently half asleep from drinking, a pair of hoofs playing with the long fur on his head. Sharla was the second, she had shown up in uniform for the ceremony, but was now in civilian wear. Judy remembered being amused by some of the other mammals aghast looks to the black sheep in uniform. Bobby and Jaguar showed up together. The fact that the burrow was not built with lager mammals in mind was the main reason they were outside around the fire pit.

“So looks like Sharla's not the only one on TV anymore.” Teased Jaguar. “Last years story; Second sheep in the air. This year, giant bunny becomes first cop!”

“Oh just you wait until I start sending ya status updates from space, once the large mammals expansion is added.” The sheep shot back.

Gideon spoke lowly and lazily, his eyes closed with a relaxed expression on his face and Sharla's hooves now combing his fur. “Member way back when they was just sending mice in space, and you got all happy when they moved up to mammals your size?”

“Yeah. By the time I'm up their I'll have plenty of space to float around. The expansion had a proposal for a centrifuge to help reacquaint astronauts with gravity, help combat that muscle atrophying problem. But there were issues that stopped that”

The fox sighed. “Darling, I only understood bout half-a-that. But I can guess that at-tro-fry-ing is bad for your health.”

Bobby spoke. “Basically, all your muscles shrink, and that includes your heart.” Gideon cursed at that, and told Sharla to be careful. She teasingly ignored him.

Judy looked at her phone. Just one week, one week and she would move out to Zootopia, and become a real cop. Ever since she received the date she had not stopped checking to see if the day was still in the calendar, never stopped checking to see if she had her certificate. Jaguar seemed to pick up on this when he started teasing her. “If your that unconvinced you're a real cop then what did we come over to celebrate? Your dad liking another fox besides Gidd?”

Judy took a breath “I'm just in shock I guess. Seems like yesterday the major was yelling her nicknames at me. Telling me I would get myself killed, or die a fright when a gun was pulled on me. Now I can arrest Reggie for underage drinking.”

Her brother who was present, complained to her. “Oh come on! It was just a sip!”

“Yeah? Well what about last week when Gina graduated from collage?” He told her to shut up, and they laughed.

“Well Judy.” Said jaguar. “One last toast wont hurt.”

“Alright, but Reggie cant drink.”

They clacked their cups and drank; much to Reggie's dismay. 

“Still though.” Said Sharla. “Zootopias gonna be a big place. And that's just the first precinct. How are you gonna navigate.”

“I got it covered.” stated Judy proudly, glad to have the opportunity to boast and show off. “I studied zoogle maps, zoogle earth, and memorized what building is in what district!”

Gideon roused from his half sleep and spoke in a half yawn. “Judy. Zoogle ain't gonna help you. Your gonna need to see the streets fer real to know it. “

“Go back to sleep Gidd.” Cooed Sharla. “I'm trying to make a pony tail. But yer fur is too short.”

“Think you'll need to sleep over Gideon.” Judy said as she walked over to him and rested her head on the side of his belly. “Your not fit to drive, and...” She placed her arms behind her head and settled into place. “...you make a great pillow.” Gideon responded by snoring.

Bobby chuffed. “Don think he needs anymore incentive to stay.” He reached over and patted Gideon on the belly, The fox snorted in his sleep. “He looks cuddly.” He whispered to the rest. “Hard to believe he used to be the terror of Bunnyburrow.”

“Mammals change, Bobby.” Said Jaguar. “Every one says a leopard cant change his spots, when they do. It just sometimes they change in the wrong way, or no one wants to see that they tried to change. Or...i don't know...maybe they lied.” Their eyes fell on Judy.

“I believe in the best of mammals.” She said. “Even the bad ones think their proving a point, or doing something good, or even just forced to be bad. I just think they just lost perspective of the choices they had all along.” She took a sip. “I used to think preds were big and loud and scary. Pop-pop would tell me all sorts of unflattering things about them. And TV didn't help, preds being always cast as either the bad guy, the criminal, or the Nobel savage. I think I'm still carrying that with me.” Bobby, Jaguar and Sharla smiled at her. “I want to try and make the world a bit better with what I do. If I can inspire kindness and hope and safety with my job, I feel I might make a good impact on the future.”

“Then lets toast to the big bun who's making a better tomorrow”

Glass clacked again. And Gideon snorted in his sleep again.

 

“We're real proud of you Judy.” Spoke Bonnie.

“Yeah, scared too. Really its kind of a proud-scared combo. I mean, Zootopia. So far away. Such a big city.” Judy tried her best to reassure her father, reminding him of her wish to live out her dream that had so recently became reality. Stu was clearly unhappy with that fact that one of his was leaving the burrow so far away from literal smelling distance. Her scent wasn't to stay in the burrow for long

“We know.” Said Bonnie, ever the concerned mother. “And we're just a little excited for you, but terrified.” Judy had to comfort her too, quoting the need to fear nothing but fear. Only for her father to interrupt with his worries.

“And also bears.” Bears are gentle giants. Thought Judy. They live up to being cuddly looking.

“We have bears to fear too. Say nothing of lions-.” The first kings.

“-and wolves.” The first shepherds.

Her mother beat her to the punch when he mentioned weasels. He did not stop in the least when he said all predictors were to be feared. Judy wished more then ever before that he would just stop talking, and see a psychiatrist about his prejudiced.

“And foxes are the worst!”

“Well Mr. H that makes me feel a bit awkward being here.” Spoke a certain red furred canine.

“Oh! I'm sorry Gidd” Exclaimed Stu. “Old habits you know?” Gideon's hurt expression turned, and he gave Stu an amused look. Stu was likely to say something along the lines of “not all foxes,” but he wisely stayed silent. Even when giving Gideon praise he still had a mildly unflattering way of saying it that would make Gideon uncomfortable. “for a fox.” and “overcoming his biology” were some of his favorites. The fox declared the silence progress and reassured Stu.

“I know, yer trying. Though it don't make it hurt any less though.” Judy was glad her younger siblings were used to his presence. It would definitely help them think more about how bad prejudiced is later n life.

Her mother spoke. “Call me old fashion but I think predators got something in their heads that just flips when they get pushed too far. Remember when you two were little?”

Gideon was about to say something when Judy spoke up. “Mom, remember that talk we had? About not guilt tripping Gideon into giving you free pie?”

“Ah, I'd still give em the usual fee samples.” Admitted the fox. Judy shot him a look, and he smiled at her annoyance.

“Well in any case-” spoke Stu. “-we have a little care package for you, its got small things for your...apartment. Me, your mother and the family helped prepare it.” Judy noticed that carefully chosen word, they still didn't want her to leave. Still did not fully think her dream was realistic. She found reassurance when her eyes turned to Gideon. His gaze was elsewhere, looking out to the fast approaching train she had just noticed in the corner of her eye. Its yellow orange hull glared brightly in the sun making her squint. The front end styled after a cartoon bunny's head. She gave a quick goodbye to her parents, family and close friend and bounded thoughtlessly to the train, dragging her luggage and her parents package with her. She stopped when she passed into the interior, and looked back. As much as she hated her parents lack of love for her choice in career, they were always there for her. And promised to be their for her even if she was on a path away from them.

She ran back to hug them. And gave a heartfelt goodbye. Snuggling up to them, leaving her scent marked on them. They even invited Gideon to the group hug, causing her mother to make a remark about smelling like fox. Some of her younger siblings felt left out and ran over hugging any leg they could find. “I love you guys.” she kissed their cheeks, and ran back to the train. Waving a final goodbye, she watched her sobbing father and family waving as they disappeared into the distance beyond her sight as the train pulled out.

She sighed as she sat a midsize mammals chair. Setting onto place, she ignored the looks that the other passengers were giving her. A Snow leopard cub pointed at her, pulling at her mothers leg until the mother gave a quizzical look.

So. Thought Judy. Back to explaining how I got so big.

She decided to rummaged though her parents care package to distract herself. They gave her plenty of microwavable food and toiletry items. Soap and shampoo. A few perfumes and counter meds such as pain killers and grape flavored sleep aids. And a pink can of...

...fox repellent.

Judy sighed again in exasperation. Thowing her paws down. If they gave her this, did they have others at home for when Gideon visited? All that time and they still had things like this.

Unwilling to give it a moment more, she opened a window and threw it out.

She left that part of her behind a long time ago.


	3. Skinny fox deceives fat bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's a prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School and my surgery took my time, and a new collage semester meant that i had to put it on further hold, but for now i have time write (when i'm not doing other stuff.

“Hey, watch where you going Fox!”

The sheep drove of in a rush, and Nick Wilde could only show his anger to them with a small gesture as he left. Being almost run over had ruined his mood somewhat, he was obviously walking with a child in tow. Well...someone who resembled a child. Finnick never happy to play up how youthful he looked to non-foxes. Being coddled and fawned over was always the best way to earn his ire. And from a young age he was constantly dressed up by his family because of how cute he looked in costumes. Even as he grew older his outfits could still fool a few foxes, as long as they weren't in smelling distance. Then the smokescreen would be useless. So to pull of the trick, he needed to be in a place that was devoid of foxes, and Jumbeaux's Café was his favorite spot to pull a sob story.

At least until he got tired of tolerating the two fox, who he had guessed was not eating all of the jumbo pops he was ordering. He was right, but the fact that he was being a bigot about it hurt Nick in a small way. But ultimately it did not even matter in the long run. Jumbeaux would have just denied some other fox eventually. Made some other parents kid cry until they called him out on his bigotry to the news. Besides, nick had other places he could get his pawpsicles.

He rehearsed his plan as he was crossing the street. Sneak behind a customer in case Jumbeaux sees him. Play up how his endearingly cute his“son” is, and how he wants to be an elephant. Failing that, pathetically ask for help or handouts from the other patrons. And his final card...threaten to call the authority's on his bigotry. He was about to wait for someone large to sneak in behind when a female voice called out.

“Excuse me sir? Are you OK?”

Oh! He thought. A concerned citizen? He may have just found a sap to play off of. He could use her as a chump for his plan, but first he needed to see how susceptible she was. He turned to tell her his thanks and sob story. From her voice she seemed to be a very soft person. But what he saw next gave him something that never happened to him for as long as he can remember.

Pause. Pause at what had to be the largest bunny he had ever seen...perhaps even the world. She was a good head taller then him in a a size too small meter maid outfit. She looked silly and intimidating all at once. The way her dewlap folded out her collar added to her chubby appearance. Thick arms and legs supported her massive body. Even Finnick was flabbergasted at the sight of her She looked...silly. That's what he thought of her. Or at least what he mentally painted her as to make himself feel better. Bunny's were small and cute and dumb. She looked big, intimidating, and like she would punch your face in for calling her names. But the concerned look on her face said she was not likely to do so. In fact, nick was starting to have a few ideas about her.

“Sir?”

A silly giant bunny, who must have been picked on for her size; singled out for being the freak of her family. which made her sympathetic to the down trodden with sob story's. He just needed to pry a bit of info out of her before making his move.

“Oh, sorry.” He said preparing himself for any possible responses. “Its just-the nerve of some people.” He swung his arm to punctuate his statement. “And I was just trying to get some ice-cream for my kid.” He gestured to Finnick, who immediately put on the best sad face he could muster. She immediately took the bate, and cooed and fawned over the small fox. Calling him all the words that Finnick had grown to hate. Cute, Adorable, he could almost see it in his eyes how much he wanted to tell that big dumb bunny off. “This little stinker just wanted some ice-cream, and we almost get run over! I mean, come on! What happened to common decency and road awareness?” That seemed to grab her attention.

“Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I wrote down that trucks number so ill be sure to issue a ticket when I have the opportunity.” Gosh what a good samaritan. Thought Nick. She was just drooling the need to make someones day better. The need to make a difference to make up for her uneventful and boring life. He caught a gleam of something under her vest, and his curiosity caught on. He needed to see if what it was so he could get a better grasp of the situation she was in.

“Thank you mam. I'm so glad meter maids like you can still stick out for the little guys”

“Oh, I'm actually a cop!” She lifted her reflective orange vest to reveal her badge, confirming his suspicions. Honestly Nick found that just borderline dangerous, Zootopia was filled with mostly large mammals. And from what he sensed was her constant need to please, she was going to get herself killed. So, she needed to prove herself and was placed in an unimportant role, so she must feel inadequate right now, which meant her need to help him was from the need to prove herself.

He now had everything he needed to milk her for all the generosity she was worth. He gave his plan a bit of thought before settling. Yes, play up to her cop sense of duty. “Well that makes me feel so much better about the safety of my child, knowing that an officer of the law is here.” The way she smiled told him everything, she was practically eating out of paws

“Don't worry sir, I'm here to help in any way I can.”

“Say! Why don't you help me with this one teeny weeny little issue.”

 

Duke Weaselton was a very desperate mammal living out of small, dank and smelly one room apartment. He had no real skills he could market, and had no actual connections to help him either land a job, or even keep one for any extended time before he was inevitably fired for his small time criminal record. He made enough selling illegal copy's on the streets to stay fed and keep rent, but had no true comforts in the world. His family wanted nothing to do with him, and everyone else he knew either hated him, looked down on him, or just used him to further their own agendas.

It made him useful too bad people, the kind that needed a nobody who did not need to know their role in whatever plan they had. He asked questions at the first few suspicious jobs, but he quickly learned that questions meant he would be passed over for someone more quite and placid. So by the time a ram came up to him needing someone who could grab a few things and deliver them, he was already well known as a guy who never asked questions so long as the pay was good.

The requests started out small. Some plastic tubes, ultraviolet lights, and some gas cans every now and then. He was starting to wonder if he was funding a drug fueled rave every week, the rams certainly smelled funny; and it was easy since he only needed to grab a few of each until they told him they did not need anymore. It was smooth and simple, find a place that had what he needed, sneak in after hours and take just enough that wont cause much alarm.

Until they started asking for more unusual things in greater quantity's. Plant soil, more gas then before, and now flower seeds and bulbs. Eventually it was getting to the point where he could not deliver enough without having to resort to more drastic measures. Sure they promised to bail him if he got caught, but that was just a one time deal.

But why did they need a bunch of flowers in bulk? Duke wondered as he entered the Flora & Fauna store. Seeing the price, it was no wonder they needed him to nab it. He could have just sneaked in like he usually did, but for some reason the swine that ran the place kept all his wares behind an electrically locked windowless and vent-less room! Their was just no way he could sneak into the room, sure the less expensive stuff was free to grab, but the thing he honestly needed was out of his reach! Normally he would ignore something like this, but the pay was just too good to ignore. He tried to placate his employers with more plant feed, even special plant water. One crooked snout and bruised eye later convinced him that they did not take to his...well, weaseling all that well.

He felt exposed walking into the store, and it just now occurred to him that he should have been wearing some form of face obscuring hood or literally anything else then the clothes he wears everyday. He could see his prize, sitting out in the open; he absentmindedly adjusted his bag, lined with some firm cardboard to make it look at least passably full at a glace. He looked over to the owner, the pig was currently minding things with another customer. He made his way to the flowers, only to jump as a voice called out to him.

“Hey their!” he turned to see the pig leaving from behind the counter. “I see you've got an eye for gardening. Interested in some of these? “ Duke mentally rebooted and tried to come up with an excuse to get him to go away. A few awkward seconds went by as he scrambled for a response. Eventually he came up with one just as the silence reached maximum awkwardness.

“Uh...yeah I'm...uh...just kinda browsing around and I thought it would be nice if I had a little...uh...” He glanced over the pigs shoulder and saw supplies and models that bore more then a few pansian designs. “A...uh...zen garden on my apartment roof.” The porcine's eyes lit up, and he immediately started rambling.

“Sure thing! we have a bunch of nice little sand gardens and waterfalls to compliment some exotic plants.” he waddled off lost in his rant, and duke got to work. Working as quickly and as quietly as his arms could allow, he unzipped his bag and began shoveling armfuls of the flowers into it. He glanced back at the pig nervously, saw that he was still blabbering on about the zen stuff and resumed his packing. It was going fine until he overextended his arm trying to shove a whole set of bulbs, knocking over a decorative pot.

Time seemed to slow for duke in that one second till it hit the ground. He considered all the times he got caught, all the times he messed up something for an employer who left him bruised and hurt for messing up, in addition to being beat up by the cops on occasion. And as it shattered, he remembered a bit of common knowledge. “Don't bite off more then you can chew.” Well now he was choking pretty bad.

To bad he could not just say no to money.

He bolted as soon as the pig turned to see him run off, past the doors out into the city lit by the late noon sun. he vaguely heard some feminine voice mumbling as he passed in front of a small car followed by shouting. He liked the rush of adrenaline mixed with the satisfaction getting away. He felt like he was flying, downright gliding as he ran down the alley way, his feet rapidly pattering on the ground. 

Which is why he had to turn around when he heard a second set of paw smacking concrete.

“Stop! Stop in the name of the law!” Shouted the rabbit that was chasing him. She was dangerously close, but at the same time far away, and on top of being chased she had a miniature cop uniform on. Not that he would have stopped if she was just a good samaritan, but the uniform immediately sent off warning lights in his mind. So he bolted harder.

“Catch me if you can cottontail!” He shouted with whatever modicum of energy he was not using to run, the effort made his lungs burn a bit. The alley opened into the open park area in front of city hall. He weaved his way though a convenient path of pedestrians. The thought crossed his mind that it also made it easier for the bunny, so he made his way past legs, stomping hoofs, and feet; so when he made his way out of the maze of legs, a sharp turn ensured he couldn't see the cop care halt right in his face. His momentum carried him farther then he wanted, he blamed the bag as it was knocked out of his paws, thankful that he was too short for his head to be smashed.

Grabbing it again, he ran under the car as he heard the doors open with yet another cop calling out. “Great.” He thought. Now his job was harder. Running down another alley, he heard a jubilant shout and immediately lamented that it must have been the bunny, which must have meant that a rookie was keeping up with him; no cop with experience would be this exited to chase someone, unless they were crazy. Did the large mammals unit at ZPD finally have enough of loosing him down places meant for mid sized mammals and hire her just to catch him? He didn't have the time to think about it when the opportunity of Little Rodentia presented itself before him. He thanked his maker with silent words as he tossed the bag over the fence and wormed his way though the small mammals gate, spooking a few rodents as he emerged.

He lifted his arms to catch his prize as it fell, and was prepared to continue his escape when a shadow passed over him.

For a second the sun was gone in his eyes, he looked up to find it and was momentarily blinded when the obstruction quickly moved past. A loud thud signified a heavy but soft weight impacting the ground. He looked forward back down the path he intended to take, only too see a large shape blocking his path. His faced blanked at a giant bunny. Her chubby body filling out a size too small uniform, that or it was just the fact her dewlap was bunching up under her chin. His mind was confused just long enough for her to slap on handcuffs to his writs.

And he rued the day he met Judy Hopps, the first cop to outrun him.

 

Dawn was swamped in work. Arrange next weeks meetings, make sure Lionheart was informed/reminded of said meeting in a way that he would notice, and always plan for the fact that now he was taking evenings off almost every day! She had to remind him that the nocturnal district administrator could not be up as early as he would like to quit so he could oversee his little “menagerie” as she had discovered the guards he had hired called it. Anything to cause him more grief.

Well, she certainly could see him squirm a little more, but she was a bit as well. Every time she squeezed him, he squeezed her. Work had become more fun and more difficult as Lionheart relinquished more of his job to her just so he could solve help those poor predators overwhelmed by their rage. She was thankful of her machinations being subtle enough that no one could suspect her, and working through middle men like Woolter and Doug helped keep her in the clear.

Her phone rang, playing out some generic song that she liked when she was a teenager. Hating the fact that she new the words by heart, and a bit ashamed that she had a whole archive of embarrassingly similar music. She recognized the number and tapped her hoof on the call symbol. “Meyor Bellwether.” She Answered, and smiled when Jessie chuckled.

“Good one, Dawn.” His chuckle trailed off a bit until he cleared his throat, preparing to deliver the news that they would only ever call to deliver. “We got a small problem.” She asked what. The word small could mean big things depending on what context it was used in and how truthful he was. She hoped it was not the former. “Our slinky little friend got himself caught grabbing our next harvest. Gave us a call and is asking for that bail thing you told us to promise him.”

“Right.” Dawn sighed, rubbing her temple. “I did. Ill...transfer you the money-” Her voice turned dark as she interrupted herself. “Make sure he didn't tell anyone anything. If he did...Lionfart's gonna have another unfortunate predator in his little hospital. Least no one is gonna file a report about this one.” She mused aloud to herself.”

“Got it boss, the guy was talking kinda half crazy about some giant bunny.”

Dawns eyes widened at that. She did not pay much attention to his hasty goodbye when another voice cried out about foam and hung up. She thought to herself about Judy Hopps as she deleted her phones call history. Barely a week in and already overextending herself, she was going to be in trouble. Considering that no one new about her plan, the veterans over at the police department were likely suspend her. Damn! She thought. What was she going to do? Judy was in the right place to be lead into finding the missing predators and becoming a city hero, all it would take would be a little shuffling on dawns part to set thing up right. But how to galvanize the big bunny?

She texted her ZPD contact for info on Hopps condition.

Damn it.

She clenched her hoofs in frustration...and eyed a pot of flowers she had hid in the corner. Octavia Otterton gave her those flowers. She was a kind, frail little thing. It killed her to have to dart her husband but, he was mild conspiracy theorist who had the misfortune of correctly guessing about the flowers that were stolen from his store and the disheartening disappearance of predators. Fool...She called herself. She should have told that weasel to leave his store alone. But if he squeaked he was bound to let it slip.

She went though her phone list and called Octavia.

“Hello?” Answered a horse voice, she must have been crying again.

Time to pretend you can still be friends. Thought dawn. “Hi Via. How are you?”

“Oh...I'm fine honestly.” She Sniffed. “I'm actually glad you called.”

“...oh?” Dawn wondered why, how could she help.

“I tried calling the police but they don't even have a trace, nothing!” Dawn flinched when she herd a paw slam on a surface. “I just don't know what to do.”

Dawns phone vibrated and she pulled it from her ear.

Bunny in trouble. Being chewed out by chief.

This was it.

“Go to them then! Don't call them, just march right up their and demand them to tell you that to your face!”

She could hear Octavia's trepidation. “Dawn...I don't really think I have that in me-” Octavia needed a push, for her plans sake, as well as for Octavia's weak back bone.

“Yes you do Via! You might not have Emmett to lean on anymore, but your not gonna be alone. Just give me a second I'll be right behind you.”

She heard her take a breath. “Alright...ill do it. Even if thy have nothing, at least ill know for certain.”

And dawn smiled at her friends bravery.


	4. Fat Bunny gets no favors from the Mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Rock Dog fan now.

“So I tells these fools that I didn't say nothing, but if I had, id have been like...”Damn bunny! What have they been feeding you!”

Nick nodded. “Bet you felt really big admitting to that.” He said in an amused tone, his warm breath misting in the cold air of the deeper tundra district, his voice then turned dry. “Shes right here though. And your on speaker.”

He could practically here Finnick stiffen in alarm. “Why you got me on speaker?”

“Cuz its cute when you squirm.”

Judy announced her presence. “Hi Little Toot Toot. Your friend here is scum, you know that?” She said practically hissing at Nick.

After the trip to the DMV Judy's mood had soured even more, and it got worse every time Nick opened his mouth. He paid her no real mind, when the limo was found in the “Tundra town limo service” he wanted to see her shiver when the cold from the climate wall dissipated, and the cold from the mountains began, but her fat and fur must have kept her warmer then him. So he just did her best to ignore her while he played with his phone.

“Jeez man! Whats eating her?”

“He-” She drew out with malice. “-is the most frustrating person I have ever met. How?” She asked. “How can anyone be that obstructive to an officer?”

Nick put his paw on the vehicles dashboard. “Come on bunny...cops aren't all that great. I mean, they shoved you in a clown car and gave you two days to find a guy no one has seen in weeks.”

“I don't need a conman to tell me what I know already. You just need to help me find Otterton.”

Finnicks voice rang out from the phone. “Dudes probably on vacation and forgot to tell anyone. Otters get so exited in the moment they forget things.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“Yes but going weeks? And never even calling his family during that time?” Finnick retorted with a snort, and said that it was just a theory.

“Its like when Nick goes on a solo hustle. Believe me you have not even seen half the stuff this guy gets up to.”

“Finnick.” Said Nick in a abrupt panic. “I'm hanging up before you start helping the bunny who is holding my leash, by give her more material to yank it with. Bye.”

The voice gave the red fox a disgruntled. “Yeah, whatever.” Before bidding his own goodbye and hanging up. Nick looked at Judy who said nothing, her eyes drawn to the road that slowly drew them closer to her goal, and his. Nick eyed her with somewhat weary eyes. He was starting to feel the cold, and he had been up all day instead of sleeping like his kind usually did. Nick did not abide closely to his species sleeping habits; it paid to be awake when the potential cons were. He had adopted a somewhat crepuscular waking habits as a consequence, naps helped him keep his energy up so he could be awake during both the nocturnal and diurnal hours.

Zootopia never slept after all. And businesses never closed when they could cater to the night time customers.

He groaned as he put his feet on the dashboard, earning him a glare from his driver. “Welp Bunny. I'm gonna take a little nap. Do me a favor and wake me when I can go home.”

He relished hearing her mutter mild country style cursing as he rested his eyes.

Judy needed to vent to someone, and since Nick was giving her the benefit of at least pretending to sleep, she decided she could complain about him too. So she told her phone to call Sharla as she placed in an earpiece.

“Oh, uh...hey Judy. Whats going on? Its like...two in the morning.” Judy's sensitive ears could pick up moving fabric over and her end. Was she in bed? Realizing the fact the the sun was gone she looked to her phone and saw the time. Goodness she must have been sleeping peacefully. She felt guilty for waking the poor lamb up.

“Oh gosh I'm sorry Sharla. I just wanted someone to talk to.”

“Aw, its okay Judy. I had a little bit on my mind too about stuff, but you first.”

“Well, I'm on a case looking for a missing mammal, only...the guy who's helping me seems to be going out of his way to be as obstructive as possible.”

“Dang Judy, they gave you a case already? You're new!”

Judy felt a shudder at remember how little time she had left, her dream was staked on this case. “I know but...” She fished for a lie, the fox was snoring but that did not mean he was listening. If she told the truth he would find a way to use that against her.

And shed be damned if shed relinquish power to a conman.

“The force is swamped for help finding him. They got me on the case, and it led me to a conman who is the only one who can help me find this guy.”

Sharla laughed “Aw... sorry, its just kinda like the movies, you know? Cop and criminal duo.”

Judy chuckled though her nose. “Yeah, its less fun in real life. Hes just the worst. I doubt he gonna even want a sequel with me.” She jested.

“We'll just recast.” And they shared a laughed.

After a calm down sigh they resumed. “So whats up with you?” Asked Judy.

Sharla seemed to be in thought for a moment before speaking “Did you see any handsome men in the station?”

Judy sighed as she opened her map application. Just a bit further.

 

“Mr. Big, this is just a simple...”

Nick stopped when the shrew lifted his paw regally has he sighed like a disappointed father, his outermost digit lifted itself to present a ring that was large compared to its owners fingers. Nick took a second before the realization hit him.

He jumped and kissed the jewel as gently as he could, the shrew loved displays of piety like treatment to him. But all Judy could do was blanch at the display.

“This is a simple misunderstanding.” Nick said with an uncharacteristic defensively nervous smile.

Mr. Big spoke. “You come here unannounced. On the day my daughter is to be married.” He stated with accusatory authority.

Nick spoke suddenly. “well, actually, we were brought here against our will so...” He laughed as he fished for anything to deflate the situation. He drew a blank and abandoned his train of thought. “Point is, I did not know that it was your car...and I certainly did not know it was your daughters wedding!” He clasped his paws together in feigned adoration. Mr. Big gave an unamused hum in response.

As Judy felt more like an outsider to the ongoing conversation, she saw the foxes face turn in a rare way. Nick seemed...remorseful.

“I trusted you Nicky. I welcome you into my home. We broke bread together.” Big gestured to a framed painting of a grandmotherly looking shrew framed above a fire place crusted in ice and flanked by candles. “Gram-mama made you a cannoli.” The living shrews eyes turned back to Nick. “And how did you repay my generosity?”

“With a rug, made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk-butt rug.” His face turned sour and his voice, while it remained the same tremblely and reserved tone, began to carry a darker edge that made the fox and bunny spines shiver.

“You disrespected me. You disrespected my Gram-mama, who I buried in that skunk-butt rug.” The polar bear standing by the frame gestured reverently to themself. “I told you never to show your face here again but here you are...” And his gaze turned to Judy for the first time. “...snooping around with this...” His hand gestured pointlessly as he seemed to notice her more unusual aspects.

“Giant rabbit...Call-girl?” He blanked for a moment as Judy processed her offense at what he just called her before speaking again. “What? Nick...I didn't think you were into that kind of thing.”

She had enough. “Sir. I am a-” Nick interrupted her, claiming she was a circus freak act before she injected herself back into the conversation. “No! I am a cop.” She ignored Nicks exasperated sigh. “and I'm on the Emmit Otterton case. And my evidence puts him in your car” She presented the file photo to the Shrew, she did not notice him clench his paws in outrage to her words, placing one to his chest to calm himself. “I'm going to find out what you did to that otter if its the last thing I do.” She stated as she pushed herself up to Mr. Big. The Shrew had enough of her inconsiderate attitude though. So he politely asked them to give his hellos to his grandmother.

“Ice 'em!”

He seethed his order to his men who seized Judy and Nick in firm grips. Two hands were needed for Judy while Nick was lifted fro the scruff of his shirt. He panicked and pleaded as Judys training told her to remain calm. That calm faded when the rug was literally pulled out from under them revealing a hidden trap door that a bear opened to show a pool of freezing water and ice. Judy doubted that they would survive even one minuet as there body's froze to death.

Nicks hopes of salvation came in a small voice crying out that she was ready for her dance. Everyone in the room froze. Judy was flabbergasted at the female shrew, more specifically her unusual hair. “Could it be a wig?” She thought. “or...no...best not to question things when your going to die.”

“What did we say?” She stated disappointingly. “No icing anyone at my wedding!” Her father gave her a passing excuse of having to do it. So they resumed lowing them to their freezing doom. Nick resumed panicking as Judy began to consider their options of escape.

She could buck and kick the bear holding her in the groin...but she would fall into the icy water and go into shock. Swing up and kick his face? There were five other bears waiting for her...and the chance they could drop nick into the water or use him as a hostage. She hated him, but she didn't want him to die.

“No daddy!” She shouted, but without a hint of fear, it was authoritative and stern and once again their decent halted. “Why are you even icing them?” She questioned disapprovingly.

“They break into my limo.” The father stated. “Insulted our relationship to Otterton. And they behave as though I was responsible for his disappearance!” The daughter considered her fathers words for a moment before she turned to the pair, her face stern.

“Why are you looking for Otteron?” She demanded. 

Judy considered for a moment, the wrong words might end with the two of them dying no matter how understanding this bride may be.

“I'm an officer assigned to the case for the missing otter, Emmitt Otterton. Nick was one of the last mammals to see him.”

The little shrew interrupted, making Judy clamp up in fear. “Then why did you break into our limo?” The father gave her a look asking how she new about it. A nearby bear waved his phone in the air almost shamefully.

Judy answered honestly, her fear of life subsiding “I did not have access to police resources. I still don't...but Otterton was seen in that limo, I broke in trying to find evidence. We found polar bear fur and the back seats scratched up with otter claw marks indicating a struggle. That when we were found by your...associates”

Right. Thought Judy. Nothing else to do.

The little shrew snapped her fingers and the giant bear lifted his paw for her to ride. She was brought, scowling into the eyes of the duo. The staring continued for a second until she spoke.

“If we point you to who drove the limo. You forget all this?” She less asked and more demanded.

Nick of course jumped at the out. “Y-Yes! Gone! You will never see us again!”

“And if we see you trespassing again...” Said the father. “...Were gonna have ourselves a little pinata party.” Nick gulped and nodded as the father turned to address Judy

“This is a trade for your lives bunny. Otterton was family, his driver, Renato Manchas is as well. You make this right and bring them back...or we are gonna make you wish you never disrespected our family.”

 

Judy felt elated at nick discovery of the probability that the jam cams might have recorded where Manchas had went, Nick was pretty happy too. She was wrong about him. Or at lwast had an incomplete idea of who he was. He felt boxed in by peoples assumptions of who he was based on what he was. She couldn't help but draw a comparison to herself and her recent experiences in the city.

Nick interrupted her thoughts with a yawn. “Wow...seems we still got a ways to go on this gondola. Kinda cuts into the pacing of our little adventure.”

Judy nodded. “Sure does. And the clown car is still at-” She shouted in exasperation at her sudden realization. “Manchas house!” She groaned in frustration. “Now were gonna have to go back!” She groaned again, if she were shorter she would have slammed her head on the guard rail.

“Don't worry Judy.” Nick declared confidently. “Ill give Finnick a call.” He fished his phone out and gave a quick text. A moment more passed in silence before he spoke again“So while we wait, why don't you tell me about your backstory?” He egged.

Judy gave an amused sigh and smiled. “Well you pritty much summed it up the first time I confronted you.”

“Then tell me what I don't know.”

“Okay. Well...as you can plainly see, I'm kind of the freak of the family in size. When I was barely hitting ten I was as tall as mom.”

“Sheez! That must have been a formative experience...I thought you were gonna talk about how you became a cop.”

“Well I am actually. I was big so I thought I could handle almost any physical problem I ran into. But think it was my friend Gideon who helped me find the drive to take it seriously.

“Sounds like a cool guy.”

“He is now....but when I first knew him he was the biggest baddest bully my little town had ever known. We came to blows often, and in my little world I guess he was my excuse to keep playing cop for all the other kids he picked on. Then we actually got to knowing each other.”

“So I take it your kinda close cuz you've see each other at your worst.” He stated.

“You might say that. He was my boyfriend for a bit.” Judy fondly remembered the time she and Gidd fooled around for two years. Neither of them lost their virginity, Gidd was a cuddlier kind of lover, more concerned with making you feel safe and loved.

“I can picture his nose twitching in fearful arousal at the sight of you.” He jested.

It had suddenly occurred to Judy that she had never mention Gideon's species. “Oh? No. Hes not a bunny. Here I'll show you a few pictures.” She pulled her phone and flipped though her photos. Some were from the sentimental days when they dated three years ago. Most were of them looking foolish, Gideon playing with a guitar, and a few of him with Judy and other diverse mammals.

 

Nick was mildly surprised when they showed a fox almost as tall her. He had to admit he had a handsome rustic country look combined with that huggably thick girth. And was not surprised at all at how saccharine her photos were. Sheep and Bunny's dominated most of them. And the same cougar and jaguar in a few.

Okay he had to ask about her ex. “So is he the reason your not so...condescending to me? Cuz when someone wants to be nice to me just cuz that's how they usually come across.”

“I...Think so?” She asked. She never gave it much thought to her behavior when she first met him. If she was condescending it was to Finnick, and that was because she thought he was a baby. She might have been to Nick in that sort of “Cop and Civilian” kind of way.

“Gideon never liked being talked down too. A life time of teachers just giving up on you can do that. He was lucky he found his calling in baking.”

“Well.” Said Nick. “We all gotta find something your good at. I'm just good at setting up fake stuff so I can leech cash out of pockets.”

Judy was thoughtful for a while as the gondola pulled to a stop and opened. Nick, like the gentleman he was wasn't, opened the door for her to exit. As they walked along the platform she was deep in thought more and more.

She finally spoke.

“Nick...I'm willing to give you the pen.” He stopped in his tracks, but did not turn to face her as she unclasped it and held it to him. One good turn deserved another...and he was out, no need to get a civilian wrapped up in any more trouble now that wolves with unknown agendas were kidnapping people. “You've done all you can do for me right now.”

When he turned back his expression was sober and blank. “You know I might abandon you right here...you might lose your job without my help.” He took it, almost swiping it from her paw. Nick would have normally ran at a situation like this, but for the life of him...he did not.

“But I kinda hate seeing a job half finished...especially since Mr. Big will come after me if you don't deliver...so-” He erased the incriminating recording of his voice and offered it back to Judy and smiled. “I'll help a good cop find some otter nudist and a cab driver. One time Nick Wilde special” he punctuated his words with a showman like swing of his arm.

Judy smiled a bit...her leverage was gone, but she still had some help. She did not trust him for one kind act in her defense, but she did think he was at least being honest.

“Thanks...Slick Nick.” 

They were quite for the rest of the walk, Finnicks van was parked right in front. As Judy was about to jump in she frightened both Foxes by suddenly yelling.

 

“Argh! I should've brought Gideon's pies to the station with me!”


End file.
